Suki to Itte Venus Edition
by Kirux
Summary: They never talked about the summer Apsu had tried to change destiny. Minako knew why she didn't, and has finally decided to go back to where her heart was, and take fate into her own hands. Based on the game 'Sailor Moon: Another Story" Venus x Darcy
1. Chapter 1

This story is based heavily on the SNES game _Sailor Moon: Another Story_. If you haven't played it, you will not understand what this fanfiction is all about. I highly suggest you play it, however; it's really fun and the story is wonderful. I currently started playing it, again, and decided to write this on a whim. It shouldn't be more than two chapters long, three at the most, and should have the conclusion up within the next few days, depending on my schedule and motivation. I also may make other versions, one for each inner senshi, but this is a high maybe.  
>Also, I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any of its affiliated merchandise. So no sueing me.<br>Love, Kirux

* * *

><p>Suki to Itte - Venus Edition<br>Chapter One

* * *

><p>No one ever talked about it. Minako didn't know why they didn't; they just didn't. She found it odd, too. They'd talk about the Black Moon, the Death Busters, the Sailor Animates (How could they not? Such weird outfits!) but never ever did they talk about the Opposite Senshi.<p>

One day, sitting at the Crown Cafe while sipping on a fruit smoothie, she decided to ask.

"Hey guys," she started slowly, swirling her drink with a straw as she gazed out the window, one hand propping up her head.

"Yes, Mina-chan?" Ami queried, peeking over the pages of her exam study guide.

"Why don't we ever talk about the summer we fought the Opposite Senshi?"

Everyone was quiet, not the ponderous quiet but the uncomfortable 'Did she really just ask that?' quiet.

"Well, I suppose it's that..." Ami started but stopped, completely unable to finish her explanation, seeing as she didn't have one.

"That it's what? We talk about all the other battles, why not that one?" She looked at each of her fellow senshi right in the face.

* * *

><p>Ami averted her gaze, staring down at her book. The water guardian thought of her time in the cold glaciers of Switzerland. How the icy wind bit away at her, and how she nearly fell to death when so many youma came after her. About how she was saved by him...he was truly the most handsome man she had ever met. Urawa-kun and Taiki-kun didn't even come close. There was something about him that had reminded her of someone, she couldn't say whom...but it was like someone she had known a very long time ago. She sighed, concentrating her gaze anywhere but at Minako.<p>

* * *

><p>Rei shifted slightly, she looked down at her hands, which had busied themselves by wringing a poor defenseless napkin to shreds. The flame sniper remembered her trip to Nepal as though she had just came back from it. The exotic air, the strange landscape, the people...She took a deep breath. It was hard for her to think about him. How could he have really just been a spirit? Sometimes she wondered, what the real him looked like. How much he truly resembled Jadeite, if at all. She tried fire reading a couple, okay a lot, of times since then, but to no avail each time. Continuing to wring her shredded napkin, she kept her eyes everywhere but Minako.<p>

* * *

><p>Makoto gazed out the window, mimicking the soldier of love's motions, her long fingers gracefully swirling her straw around her drink. Jupiter's protector could still see his face, and his striking resemblance to Nephrite. She wondered how everything ended up after she left. She assumed that he and Mary were no longer together, considering they were cousins. Then again in the deep secluded woodlands of Canada it's not that anyone would ever really know. He sure was dreamy though, so much like her sempai at the time. She continued to gaze out the window, sighing heavily as she wondered how things could have gone, completely forgetting about Minako's question altogether.<p>

* * *

><p>Annoyed, Minako slammed down her hand causing the table to shake, everyone's glasses wobbling a bit and causing their owners to abruptly pay attention to her.<p>

"Doesn't anyone have an answer!" She could feel her eyebrow twitching.

"Well, Mina-chan, it's not like you have until this point, either," Makoto pointed out coolly, "Why haven't you talked about it?"

"Well, that is...I mean to say that it's...to be honest..." Minako was flustered. She looked away, very aware of the blush she was now sporting across her face.

Turkey had been beyond marvelous. From the small conversations she had had with the other senshi at the time, her adventure had been very much a cakewalk. Beyond that, everywhere she went she was treated as royalty. In Rias, the men there fawned over her, showering the Goddess of love with gifts of unimaginable beauty. They even fought over her! In all her life, Minako had never dreamed she would be fought over! At first it had overwhelmed her, and she and Artemis fled from them. That's when she had first met him. His wavy dark blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her. He was kind and sweet, and although he fawned over her much like the rest, he did not try to force his feelings onto her. His were genuine, at least that is what she had always believed. What she still believed.

She looked up at everyone, who were now staring at her. She sighed, sliding down into the soft cushion of the seating. She didn't know how to answer. What would she tell them? 'Because I fell in love with a man I knew for less than three days and have been pining for him ever since?' They'd all laugh at her! It's not like they would understand.

"Sorry, everyone," she said quietly, "I just, thought it was strange..."

"I..." Makoto sat back, her arms folded over her chest as she heaved another big sigh, "I fell in love while I was in Canada. His named was George and he was the son of the chief in the first village I visited. He looked so much like the sempai I had just broken up with..."

"Mako-chan..." Venus stammered. Mako, too, had fallen in love that summer?

"I, too, had a brief romance during my mission," Rei said quietly. "Jaregg, was his name. In the end, he turned out to be a spirit from the temple whom the priests had prayed to their god for so that I may have a guide during my visit. He saved my life...but in the end all I could do was watch him disappear."

"Rei-chan," Jupiter looked at her friend, a hand resting on her arm, trying to comfort her as best she could.

"Hans," Ami stared back at her book, "saved my life after I fell from a glacier. He found me in the snow and took me back to his house, nursing me to health all the while his mother was slowly dieing in the other room. While searching for the Hi stone, he briefly accompanied me in search for a cure. Nabu almost killed him when the two of us fell down a hole because I set the Hi stone as a higher priority than getting his mother the medicine she so needed."

"Ami-chan," Mars looked at her, understanding very well the feelings of her friend.

Minako sat there, nearly dumbfounded by the fact that each and every one of them had also fallen in love during their quests for the Hi stones. The other three sat their, non-verbally consoling each other, all but forgetting Minako was sitting there.

And so she sat and pondered, mind drifting to that moment, in his house. Their final goodbyes. Her still lingering promise to come back and visit. Sure, it had been four years, but the world was finally at peace, she had all the time in the world now. High school was over and Minako had failed her first round of college entrance exams, sadly yet expectedly enough. But...she worked so hard to pass high school all while dealing with fighting off wave after wave of evil doers that would have Earth be destroyed. If nothing else, Minako decided she deserved a break...a vacation.

"I didn't mean to bring but such troubling memories for all of you," Minako said softly, "It wasn't my intention."

"It's not your fault," Mercury replied, "you didn't know."

"I think I'm going to head back home now," Mina stood up, focusing very hard on being as solemn as possible.

"Me, too," Mako, Rei, and Ami all concurred simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Minako laid in her bed, holding a beautifully cut golden topaz in her hand. She couldn't afford to actually purchase a trip to Turkey. Not only that but, arriving at some airport wouldn't get her anywhere near where she wanted to be. She needed something more direct, something that could link her right to that spot. She gasped and dropped the gem into her bed as she sat up suddenly. How could she be so stupid. She jumped out of bed, nearly tripping over the various articles of clothing on her floor as she grabbed her purse, reached back onto the bed for the topaz, then promptly proceeded to run down the steps at an extremely unsafe speed.<p>

"Mom! I'm going over to Usagi's house for a few days! Bye!" She lied blatantly to her mother, who tried to say something in protest but Minako didn't hear it, for she was already out the door and halfway down the street.

She ran down the street for awhile before ducking into an alleyway, and pulled out from her bag an old forgotten pen she had kept in her desk drawer. It was her moon disguise pen back from when Artemis awakened her as Sailor V. She thrust it into the air shouting; "Moon Power! Transform!" In an instant, her clothes gave way to her classic Sailor V outfit. She figured this would be a little more covert than running around as Sailor Venus, especially when that running happened to be on roof tops and jumping over fences and walls without an issue. Little did anyone know, Sailor V was known to occasionally appear and moonlight for the special police, even to this day.

As she ran through the chill night air her heart began to pound faster and faster. The excitement building the the bottom of her stomach as she closed in on the Harumi warehouse district. That summer, though they had all agreed not to use it if it wasn't for dire circumstances, they had never gotten rid of the ark. And even though she had agreed, Venus figured it was her ark and who were they to try and tell her when she could or could not use it. She quickly arrived at the warehouse district, and pulled out her compact.

Beep...beep...beep. It was a slow steady signal. The outer senshi had been the ones to disguise the ark, to make sure that no one would ever find it. They had forgotten that Minako was its owner, and therefore had a connection much stronger than any of them to the vessel, and could find it if she ever desired it, which at this moment was very much so.

Walking around the old docks, the beeping got faster as she moved closer to the water. She had this dreaded feeling in her gut now that was only confirmed when she reached the edge of the pier and pointed the compact straight at the water. They had sunken it into the harbour. How typical, Mina though as she slipped the device back into her pouch. Uranus more than likely left it up to Neptune who used her standard answer of 'hide it in the ocean.' There wasn't much she could do about it, and with not so much as a second thought she dove into the water, praying she would be able to find it quickly.

The water was so cold Venus could have sworn she was traveling through the North Pole again. The salt water stung her eyes, but she fought to keep them open. The deeper she swam the darker it got and she could feel herself running out of air. She pushed harder through the water, feeling it slightly grow warm the farther she plunged. She could feel it, her ark was close. She struggled, trying to get to it. She could see it now, its golden glow warming her more. She reached out to it, but it was still so far away. Her air had run out, she felt her head starting to spin. 'Please! Please I want to get on! Just let me get there, please!' Then everything faded to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it looks like this will be a three chapter story. This is mostly filler, and background information for those who don't know/remember exactly what happened in BSSM: Another Story. I didn't copy the game dialogue -exactly- word for word, so it isn't just transcript, so please don't report me! it was necessary for the story, I promise! Please enjoy!  
>Nothing has changed since last night; I do not own Sailor Moon.<br>Love; Kirux.

* * *

><p>Suki to Itte; Venus Edition<br>Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Her entire body ached as though she had been beaten by a thousand tiny meat mallets. She coughed; feeling and tasting sea water gush from her mouth and lungs. Light shone through her eyelids, and she groaned. What the hell had happened? The last thing she remembered, she had been trying to get into the ark when...<p>

Minako started to panic. Had she drowned? Was she dead? If she was, it sure did hurt a lot. You'd think after dieing all the pain would stop. She opened her eyes slowly, the bright golden light blinding her. Well, if she was dead at least she was in heaven.

As her eyesight adjusted to the intense lighting, she looked around while slowly sitting up. She slowly started making out her surroundings, and came to realise that the were all rather familiar. She blinked repeatedly, and rubbed her eyes softly before blinking again.

She had made it onto the ark!

She stood up, a bit too suddenly, and reached out to grab a hold to the nearest ledge. Her head throbbed and she coughed again, shaking her head as she did so. It had been close, probably too close. Minako stopped to think for a few moments. Was this sudden desire to see him worth all she could have lost just now? What if he had simply moved on? Even though Venus-sama is highly revered in his village, she can't expect him to have truly held on to the hopes of seeing her again one day.

Standing up straight, Minako shook her head. No, she can't simply dismiss these feelings like that! After four years the connection she felt with that man still made her heart flutter, and as the Goddess of love, she had to believe in the strength of her own feelings! More determined about her decision than ever before, Sailor Venus stood tall, facing the control panel to her ark.

Back then, during her mission to Turkey, she couldn't manage to move it. Artemis told her one day she would be strong enough to will it on her own, and right now Mina was praying today was that day. She placed her hands on the crystalline orb and closed her eyes, concentrating on syncing herself with its dormant energy. She stood there, focusing for what started to feel like an eternity. At first, all she could think about how she wanted it to move, how she wanted to prove Artemis right for a change. As the time past, and the ark didn't budge, her mind started to wander.

* * *

><p>"This is the best thing to suit your beauty," he stood smiling in front of her, his hand holding out a glittering piece of golden topaz.<p>

"Thank you, you've been so nice to me," Venus smiled back. They stood there a few moments, close but not touching, staring at each other until Artemis moved closer to Minako and coughed softly.

"Mina-chan, have you forgotten we have to return to Japan?"

"Artemis! You completely ruined a perfect moment!" Her cheeks flushed bright red as she turned to her new friend. "Sorry," she paused before turning around, "I don't want to go..." she looked at the ground for a few moments, the sadness in the air was thick. With a sigh she turned back around, staring into the other blonde's sad eyes. "How do I leave this village?"

"So you are leaving..." He turned around so she couldn't see his pain, but Mina could hear the crack in his voice. After a few seconds he turned back around. "If you go north you'll find something you used to have; an ark owned by Sailor Venus. If you use the ark transporter, you can return to the surface."

"How did you know I was _Sailor _Venus?"

"Isn't the stone you now hold Kunzite's stone? He was our master, and that is his symbol," he took a step forward, "If you take that stone away, the only thing we'll have left is Sailor Venus. The ark was a vessel used if the people wanted to go to the moon, and the person who could use that ark was you," he stared into her eyes, his sadness blatant.

"Is that so..." Minako looked down at the ground, deep in thought. He knew it was her mission to leave. Minako knew it was, too.. but why did her heart hurt this much? "It's my ark..." Looking back up, she put on a smile for her friend. "Thank you, for everything."

"...Venus..." he stepped closer to her, gently reaching to hold onto one of her hands, "Please, you'll have to..." His tears were actually running down his cheeks as he choked a bit, "You'll have to come back to this place one day."

Minako couldn't handle such a forward display of emotion or she, too, would break down. Taking a few steps back and turning around, she clenched her hands at her sides, staring down and watching her own tears stain the ground.

"My friends are waiting for me to return," she whispered. "I must go."

There was a short silence behind her. As he took a couple steps back and turned around, she could almost hear his heart break.

"...okay. Sorry for keeping you," she heard him turn back around, and with a sense of resolve and determination in his tone he continued, "You are the Goddess of beauty...to have had a chance to talk with you...Well, I feel happy just to have been able to do so."

Minako turned around, her tears still falling down her cheeks, but her heart fluttered as she gazed into his determined eyes. "...Darcy..."

"I just..." his voice softened, staring into her eyes longingly, his own fists clenched at his sides. "I just wanted to have a little more time with you alone." he stopped, averting his eyes, "Some monsters have been getting into the ark recently, Venus, so take care."

"Thank you, Darcy, I'll come back sometime," she was going to break down at any moment, she could feel it, "Farewell..."

With that she turned and ran out of his house, she could hear him take a few quick steps toward her, but she had already went through the door. Outside she rested against the warm brick wall of the house.

"Darcy..." she spoke softly. Suddenly she felt resolved, "I won't leave the village!" She said, standing up tall.

"Usagi and everyone are waiting!" Artemis said sternly, staring at her shocked.

"But that was only..." she hesitated for a moment. She had a duty to attend to. Once again the fate of the world rested on not only her, but everyone's shoulders. She couldn't stay here, no matter how she felt. So putting on a silly grin she looked down at her feline companion. "a joke! I was only joking! Ohohohohohohoh!"

"How suspicious..." Artemis stared at her leeringly as she stood there laughing.

* * *

><p>Minako's eyes snapped open. She wasn't sure if she had just lost herself in memory, or fallen asleep, but either way the ark hadn't budged. With a growl she kicked the control panel.<p>

"Stupid thing I have places to be so just move already, god dammit!" The ark lurched a bit, and the engines started turning. "That's what I'm talking about!"

The senshi's spirits soared as the engines purred all around her and grabbing onto the crystal controller, she closed her eyes. In her mind she focused on Rais, that small quaint town hidden deep within the mountains of Turkey. The ark shook, and she could feel it starting to rise. The more she concentrated, the more power the engines seemed to have, so she wrapped herself in the sights, sounds, smells of that camouflaged village. She could her the water spilling around the sides of the ark as it rose up out of the water. Minako could see him. His sky blue so sad, so filled with longing. Her ark was rising high into the air by this point. The sound of his voice, so broken, but hopeful. The way he said her name...the feel of his hand on hers...pleading with her to return...

Venus' eyes snapped open and she pushed forward on the control panel, sending the ark flying forward. She had never piloted this thing before, but she believed in her heart that it would know where she wanted to be, and trusted her vessel to get her there safely. Staring out of the side window Mina took a deep breath and...sneezed.

She suddenly remembered that her clothing was soaking wet. Assuming the ark had a will powered autopilot (only because she knew it was something she would require, whether in this life or any other) Minako slipped in to the back adjoined, which she vaguely remembered Artemis mentioning that it had been hers. Looking about, she spotted an armoire in the corner, and walked over to it, opening it with a gasp.

Inside was the most beautiful clothing Venus had even dreamt of seeing. The fabrics were silkier than the finest silk she had ever worn, and the colours were all the most lovely shades of yellow and orange. At the bottom, an arrangement of shoes, mostly sandals and strappy high-heels, ranged the hues of yellow, orange and white as well. After gaping at the fine linens, Minako finally decided on a dress. It was a light silken dress whose skirt came down to right above her knees. The straps were slim, but not as thin as a rice noodle, and it was a soft golden yellow colour. She picked out a pair of flat lace-up sandals the same colour and put them on before returning to the cockpit.

She gazed out the window, and looked down. The ark had stopped flying. With a gulp her heart started to race. She was really here. A few thousand feet below her was Rais, and with it...Darcy.


End file.
